Griffy's Journey
by WesDaaman
Summary: A new character in MLP: FIM comes along.
1. Griffy's Journey C1: My Quest Begins

It was a regular sunny Saturday in Ponyville at about 3:00 PM, the small Birds were chirping, the Cattle were grazing, the Insects were buzzing and humming, the burrowing Mammals were foraging and the Ponies were all doing their daily duties. Both the male and female Ponies were working hard with things like hauling wagons of any kind of vegetable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were just pondering in the town park, trying to figure out what they could try next to earn their Cutie Marks.

"We could try chasing Birds," suggested Scootaloo.

"Are you kidding?" asked Sweetie Belle, "What would a Cutie Mark of that even look like?"

"Maybe we could ask our funny friend," said Apple Bloom, "And that funny friend is over there, rahght now!"

Just as Apple Bloom pointed out, an odd-looking quadruped was walking into the park. It was a Griffin with its feathers all brown, a longer beak than Gilda, Kangaroo-like ears, an eye color of light blue and also had rather small size; being smaller than an adult Pony but larger than Spike, the young Dragon, if he was on all four feet. The young adult Griffin then halted as soon as he spotted a Mouse scurrying by. He then got into a stalking position as he followed it into the bushes.

"Hey!" shouted Scootaloo, "Useless Griffin! We need some help here!

The Griffin stopped and glared at the three foals.

"I have a name, you know Scoot?" said the Griffin with a young adult male voice with a pseudo-Maine accent, "You are fully aware that it's Griffy, short for Griffalonius Von Masterton III, and my species name is not "Useless Griffin", no, it's Pygmy Griffin. Now if you fillies would not mind, I am trying to catch a snack here"

The three fillies just waited as they heard what sounded like a Lion roar mixed with an Eagle squawk and the sound of a panicking Mouse squeaking in fear. Once Griffy had emerged out of the bushes with the Mouse's dead body dangling from his beak, the Cutie Mark Crusaders gulped in both fear and amazement as he gulped it whole.

"So anyways, Jamboha girls," said Griffy.

"What does that mean?" asked Sweetie Belle, all confused at the word "jamboha".

"It means "hello" in Gabbagonian," responded Griffy, "Gabbagonian is the language from the range I originally come from, called Gabbagon"

"What's Gabbagon?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It's an area from the Everfree Forest in which I originate from," responded Griffy, "It's larger than Ponyville and many different species of anything can live and befriend each other there"

That's when the three foals got an idea on what to do next for fun, ask Griffy about his life before he came to live in Ponyville. They asked him and he agreed. He flew over to one of the park benches and sat on it, the Cutie Mark Crusaders sat in front of him on the ground and got eager listen.

"Let us begin," said Griffy, "I have no clue why so many from outside of my native land call the place "unnatural" or "cursed", I find it absolutely normal. I had always lived in the Trees ever since I was a chick-cub with my mother, father, older brother, twin sister and younger sister; so I never really knew much about the forest floor; except for the times I had to go to the ground so I could go to school. I had, however, learned about many of the Creatures living down there, such as the annoying Gremlin that lived next-door, I mean next-Tree. I've always liked to entertain others with comedy, so I guess that's my calling in life. I think that what showed me that comedy was my talent was a mysterious rainbow-like explosion thing, coming from miles away, outside of the Everfree Forest. That rainbow thing inspired me to make several jokes, including jokes about the "boom" rainbow thing itself"

"A Sonic Rainboom perhaps?" suggested Scootaloo.

"Yes," replied Griffy, "It was Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom"

"Alright!" said Scootaloo with joy, "I always knew she made things right!"

"As you already know, the area of the Everfree Forest I come from, is a beautiful area called Gabbagon, as you know, where any species can live and befriend each other," Griffy continued, "When I had reached my late sub-adulthood, which is the age I currently am now, I decided to live in the world beyond the Everfree Forest. You know, Equestria. I also understood that the rest of the world was being controlled by these quadrupedal, herbivorous, Hoofed Mammals called "Ponies" (other names include Steed and Horse), AKA, your kind. I actually had two more reasons to leave my old home. The land itself was becoming too hostile for me to live in and another reason I had left was because I was practically banished. The "banishment" involved 3 old school bullies who were being real jerks to me, even as being adults/sub-adults. Those jerks even told the shy girl Pygmy Griffin I always had a crush on a bunch of lies. I don't really know what they told her, but she looked very upset and depressed"

"That's sad," said Sweetie Belle.

"Heart-breakin'," said Apple Bloom.

"For once, I actually agree with you two on something like this," said Scootaloo, finally unleashing her more feminine side.

"So yeah," continued Griffy, "At first my journey for a new home in Equestria wasn't too bad, but trust me, it very lonesome and even a little dangerous. I thought to myself, _what have I gotten myself into?_"

The three fillies gave very wide-eyed expressions of amazement.

"Now close your eyes, so you can envision what I am going to say," continued Griffy, "And let me tell you the tale of my voyage for a new home"

_To Be Continued_


	2. Griffy's Journey C2: In Pony Territory

On my quest to find a new home, my first destination to a pony nation was Manehatten. I had never seen so many tall structures in all my life. One of the enormous structures that truly impressed me was that of a giant green statue of a female Pony with a crown, a robe and a torch standing on a small island in the city's harbor.

As I walked along the street, every now and then some rude Pony or two would yell at me for getting in the way.

I was suddenly stopped by some weird acting male Unicorn Pony in the shadows of an ally. He had a green vest on, had a weird yellow color to his fur and also had sort of a goatee. He also had an odd symbol on his flank that looked like a currency coin.

"Hey, yous wants sumtin, eh?" he asked me with a sinister smirk.

"Uuuuuhhh maybe," I said, trying to speak my best in Ponytalk, the Pony language.

"Well check dis ting out," he said as he telekinized a strange looking container with his horn.

He then convinced me to drink the substance in it, hoping for money in return. It was the most revolting stuff I had ever swallowed in my life. That's when I started to get drowsy, and I suddenly started seeing these weird bubbles appear around me that started to take the shape of pink-colored Ponies with eye socket-like eyes.

The pink Ponies then started to march all around me, shape shifting, color-changing and singing a really odd song of how they were on parade, freaking the hay out of me.*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally woke up, the weird Unicorn Pony was gone, I decided that big cities are totally no place for me so I decided to leave, flying high above the buildings so nopony would bother and see me. As I flew I noticed that one of the building's windows had some sort of activity. I swooped down toward the window, sat on the sill and looked in to see a male and female Earth Pony of somewhat yellow coloring and having symbols on their flanks, both that of Oranges, just chatting with each other about lunch plans.

"Excuse me," I asked them, "But can I live here for a while? Since I clearly have no place to go? By the way, what are your names?"

"You may call us Mr. and Mrs. Orange," said the stallion, "And should we give this small brown Griffin a home, dear?"

"He could probably find it on his own," said the mare.

"Oh viingizui," I said out loud to myself, "I tried"

"Now that is not how a Manehattener speaks!" snapped Mrs. Orange, "No living thing stays around this here apartment without speaking like a city Pony!"

"Now that was just an exclamation," I said nervously, "It's just a phrase in my native language, Gabbagonian. And also, I'm not a Pony as you can clearly see"

"Now honey," said Mr. Orange to Mrs. Orange, "Do you have to act so harshly to those who don't speak like us?"

"Do you two want to know where I'm from or not?" I complained.

"Fine," Mr. and Mrs. Orange said.

"Gabbagon, the area I'm specifically from, is in the Everfree Forest," I said to them.

Mrs. Orange screamed in terror and Mr. Orange tried to call out their door for help from their neighbors and Animal Control.

"That's it," I said in frustration to the two of them, "You aren't going to see my face again"

Thus, I flew out the window and departed Manehatten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"What?" said Griffy, finding that his story had just been interrupted.

"Those two Ponies you met in that apartment sound like my Aunt and Uncle Orange," continued Apple Bloom.

"And what charming people your aunt and uncle are," said Griffy sarcastically, "Now back to the story"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many more miles to the southwest, I was trekking through a dry canyon which emerged into a great desert of sandy dunes. The dryness was getting to me.

I suddenly spotted a small pool of water up ahead. I rushed over and almost drank it dry. Just when I was done, I looked up to see a Jackal staring at me with a belt around its waist with a sword being held in that belt for safe keeping. The Jackal then spoke to me, but it was in some sort of foreign language I could not decipher at all.

"Ay-ra dudla dosa," he said to me.

I made a confused look, hoping he's realize that I could not understand his language. Luckily, he got the message and tried telling me what he was saying by writing a symbol in the ground. The image he drew was what looked like a Jackal skull with X-across bones and an arrow pointing to the north. I turned my head northwards and saw what he Jackal was trying to tell me, he was trying to warn me about being killed. A sandstorm approaching from the north, I flew as fast as I could till I finally found refuge in an old ruined city. I took refuge within the great ancient structures and waited for the sandstorm to pass.

When the sandstorm finally passed, it was already dark, at like 8:00 PM. As I started to debate whether I should live in this ancient city or not, I spotted something that chilled my blood. Coming from outside were the shadows of what looked like giant Wolves passing by, I knew I was in terrible danger.

I climbed/flew up to the structure's highest window to get a better view on how to escape. Down on the ground, I saw the Creatures, Fenrirs, large Wolves almost the size of elephants with almost Whale-like intelligence.

I wondered to myself about how I was going to get out of here. That's when I started to have a flashback to when I was a chick-cub, learning how to fly:

_I had fallen out of my Tree early one morning, for I was attempting to fly on my own. I had found myself outside of Gabbagon for the first in my life. I was then suddenly being chased by a Forest Dragon. Now Forest Dragons can't fly, but they their Serpentine bodies allow them to maneuver through the undergrowth very smoothly. I had finally escaped by jumping off the edge of a cliff, spread my wings and finally gained the ability to fly and so I flew back home to Gabbagon to show my family my progress._

The situation this time, however, was a little different, for I was not being chased at the current time, so I then knew that then was a good time to get out of there, all I had to do was fly (duh) and thus none of the Fenrir Wolves seemed to notice me.

"_The deserts are totally no place for a Pygmy Griffin_," I said to myself.

I knew my true home should be somewhere, but where?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, I was back on the green fields and discovered another knew Pony city to possibly call home, Fillydelphia.

I picked up some lose money while on the streets and I put it to good use, spending part of it on Banana fries and Mushroom pie (well since my kind is omnivorous, I needed to get some meat as well so I stopped by the park and ate a few Doves and Trout).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided that I should probably get a map of Equestria so I could tell where had been and stuff. I went to the map store and met the stallion Pegasus Pony who owned the place; he was already reading some sort of textbook when I first saw him. He was all brown, had a bluish purple vest on and symbol of a map on his flank.

"Pardon me sir..." I said, "...But do you have the time to give me like a to-go map of the world?"

"Sure thing," said the owner, as he went over to the biggest map in the store.

"First of all..." he said to me, "...where are you from originally?"

I decided to call the Everfree Forest one of its other official names so he wouldn't (hypothetically speaking) freak out at me.

"The WonderWood," I replied, hoping he wouldn't catch on and freak out.

The Horse took one good look at the giant map, turned back around to face me and said, "It doesn't exist".

I was shocked, "But it's where I'm from!" I exclaimed. That's when I decided to tell him its top official name.

"The Everfree Forest," I said.

A very terrified expression came across his face as he looked at me. He quickly ran outside and was panicking and yelling out to the crowd that a "deadly Animal" from the Everfree Forest was "invading".

"Everypony panic!" he cried out in horror, "A savage from the Everfree Forest is trying to take over our city! That deadly Animal is already invading my store!"

I sensed trouble and quickly made my escape through the window and out of the city itself.

_To Be Continued_

* A reference to "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Disney's Dumbo.

NOTE: That thing the Jackal said is the Arabic word for "Beware"


	3. Griffy's Journey C3: Temporary Pals

It was already sunset and my wings were all worn out so I was walking, but however, I was walking in a very sad fashion. Not only could I not find a place to call home, but I was also terribly lonesome. I couldn't seem to find a friend anywhere so I was all saggy and blue.

_I began to sing out my sorrow as I walked up the tall mountain:_

_There are times when your life is shattering and you then get lost_

_When your colors start to fade away and you turn blue, oh what a cost_

_You're desperately searching for a place that you can call "home"_

_And you also search for friends of any kind so you're not alone to rome_

_Can somebody tell where I am?_

_Will I ever find a friend or two?_

_Will I ever find a place that accepts any species to live there?_

_Can somebody be my pal?_

_Where I will find such a place and Being? I have no clue_

_Will I ever feel happiness bloom inside my heart? So I must prepare_

_There have been times when my soul was filled with great doubt_

_For one thing; Gabbagon, my home area, almost kicked me out_

_But in the end, I will hopefully find the one place I truly belong and should never go_

_"Never judge a book by its cover and background," is what this place should know_

_Can somebody tell where I am?_

_Will I ever find a  
>friend or two?<em>

_Will I ever find a place that accepts any species to live there?_

_Can somebody be my pal?_

_Where I will find such a place and Being? I have no clue_

_Will I ever feel happiness bloom inside my heart? So I must prepare_

I then happened to notice a town called Hoofington, just down the mountain I had climbed up. I didn't even bother to go down there because I was expecting the same thing Fillydelphia did to me, treat me, an Animal from the Everfree Forest, like a Monster. I just sat on the cliff I was currently on, staring at the sunset and Hoofington with sadness.

From nearby, a mother Marmot and her babies were out foraging for food. One of the babies noticed me lying down with my sad eyes staring out at the landscape below the mountain. It tried offering me a piece of Lichen to eat, but I did not respond. For you see, I was mostly missing my old home and family; knowing I could never return. I was also sad about having no home at all and no friends at all either, so I sort of did not notice my own hunger and thirst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's when I smelt something delicious, coming from down the other side of the mountain. I flew down that opposite side to find where that delicious aroma was coming from, only to crash-land into some dense Trees lining the mountain's base.

That's when I spotted where the smell was coming from. I looked down the Tree I was in and there it was. Sitting there, around a campfire, were a green-colored male Unicorn Pony and a gray-colored male Earth Pony, roasting Potatoes on long sticks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swooped down there, introduced myself as well as find out the Ponies' names. The Unicorn Pony was named Digger (smart, but not that strong) and the Earth Pony was named Chop (an idiot, but strong).

"So Griffy," said Chop, "Are you here to tell us that we need hobbies?"

"Don't mind him," said Digger, "He's a good stallion, but not really big on brains if you know what I mean"

"I've known fellows like that," I replied to Digger.

The two told me that they were just homeless guys living in the woods. They also told me about the strange markings on a Pony's flanks, in which are known as "Cutie Marks" (Chop's Cutie Mark was an axe and Digger's was a shovel).

I then tried to ask them if they wanted to join me in my journey to find a new home, but they assured me that they were perfectly comfortable where they were already.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me on my quest for a new home and friends?" I asked, trying to hold my tears of sorrow in.

"We're positive," said Digger, "We like it here in this mountain forest near Hoofington, don't we Chop?"

"Yeah," replied Chop, "Wait, what are we talking about again?"

I then made a very sad-sounding sigh walked back into the dark of the mountain forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I left the mountain forest and returned to the open green fields, trekking on into the lonely night, so sad deep in my heart. I then decided to take refuge somewhere for the night, but where? That's when I spotted a large-sized, leaf-shaped boulder. I crawled underneath it and I began to fall asleep with tears sadness running down my face.

That's when I realized that I hardly could fall asleep, due to me being in an uncomfortable place to doze off. However it may have been both that and my sorrow combined that was keeping me awake for most of the first part of the night.

"Why can't I find a nice bed of leaves or something," I said out loud in a both tired and sad voice, "What would also really comfort me would be a friend or two. I don't care if they'd be guys or gals, nor if they're my species or not"

That's when I started to think about Chop and Digger, would they ever find true happiness or what?

_To Be Continued_

NOTE: You will be seeing Chop and Digger again in a future story.

"


	4. Griffy's Journey C4: Escaping Cloudsdale

The next morning, I woke up to feel thundering vibrations approaching me. I looked out from under the rock I had been sleeping underneath and spotted a herd of Elephants joined by a herd of Water Buffalo marching past. I clearly knew not to leave my shelter just yet, for I knew I might get smooshed or might accidently cause a stampede.

As soon as the herd passed, I flew high into the sky to go hunt for some small Passerine Birds for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I had caught some little Finches, I happened to glance at a strange-looking city in the clouds.

"_Could this be the place for me?_" I thought to myself.

As I approached, I noticed the city's name on the main entrance gate, "Cloudsdale" the sign said.

I noticed that the entire population was Pegasus Ponies. I took note that they could walk on clouds (rather odd physically speaking). I decided that maybe Griffins possibly have the same ability for I had seen Giant Griffins (the larger, more well-known variety of Griffin) walk on these puffs of steamy water before outside the Everfree Forest in most of the country.

I was both surprised and amazed when found I had the cloud-walking ability as soon as stepped on one of the clouds. I was, at first fearing that I might fall through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I toured myself around this cloud-made city in the clouds, I caught sight of what had to be the most unnatural thing I had ever seen outside the Everfree Forest: the Weather Factory! It was just too unnatural for me to even look at so I decided to check out a nearby newspaper stand.

I went over to the newspaper stand and bought one of my favorite magazine/newspaper things to read, Equestria Daily.

I found out about these very famous team of Pegasus Ponies called the Wonderbolts and while reading about their stunts and everything, I found them pretty cool and thought what life would be like if a non-Pony Creature joined this celebrity team. I imagined myself in a Wonderbolt outfit, flying through the air with the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as I was done reading the magazine, some very serious-looking Pony authorities swooped over to me, looking at me very suspiciously.

"Who and what are you sir?" asked one the male authorities in a very curious/serious tone.

"Griffy, the Pygmy Griffin," I answered.

"Hhhhmmmm..." pondered another one of the Ponies to himself.

"Are you here to attend to Flight School? Because we also accept other species into our classes," the pondering authority said to me.

"Actually, I'm looking for a place to live. You see, I come from the Everfree Forest and..." I stopped myself right there, realizing that I had blown my safety amongst these Ponies by mentioning my homeland out loud.

The authorities sounded out an alarm on their whistles and everpony was in panic.

"You are not going to plague us with your bad luck, Beast!" yelled one of the female authorities at me.

I was frightened; I tried flying higher to get away from them as they were on my tail. I suddenly started to lose my stamina as I got higher and higher, probably because I was losing oxygen and the gravity was hurting me like mad.

So I then lost consciousness and started to plummet back down to the ground. Luckily, I survived the fall, for I had just then landed right on a soft pile of leaves. What an unbelievable stroke of luck!

_To Be Continued_


	5. Griffy's Journey C5: Meeting Monkeys

I finally regained my consciousness after being out cold for a few hours. I then seemed to notice that I had crashed into a mysterious tropical jungle. I truthfully had no idea where I was but I decided to just deal with it.

I suddenly heard a strange-sounding tune being played high in the Treetops. I wanted to fly up and investigate, but my wings were too week to even flap. I had no choice but to climb the Trees.

When I had reached the middle story, I saw what looked like a giant hive made of vines. The "hive" was probably about 14 feet tall and 6 feet wide. I peeked through a little crack on the side and saw these very odd-looking Monkeys with feather head dresses and playing drums and flutes. One of the female Monkeys spotted me peeking, raced over and yanked me into the hive-like structure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look!" she cried out to the other Monkeys (in which I found out their species name eventually, which is Ritual Monkey).

"I found a species of Mammavian! Shall we sacrifice it to prove ourselves worthy?" she asked. I got very worried at hearing what she said.

"No," replied the eldest male Ritual Monkey.

"It would seem that this Creature may be lost and is looking for help," he continued.

"Amazing!" I said out loud in amazement, "I-I-It's like you can r-read my mind".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I then sat around with the Ritual Monkeys, gossiping about my journey for a new home so far; while eating fruit and Tree-dwelling Invertebrates. The female who yanked me in constantly kept an eye on me, thinking I might do something bad to her troop. I even learned a bit about their way of life. For example, how they often will use the Trees to navigate at night. I asked if they could show me it right then, but they reminded me that it was still daytime outside.

"Do you mind if you actually not call us Ritual Monkeys?" they asked me while we sat around.

"How come?" I asked.

"It is not what we call ourselves," they said, "We prefer to be called Jikooba, that's what we call ourselves"

"Jikooba?" I said, "Somehow, that reminds me of home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I then noticed the eldest male Jikooba talking with the female Jikooba about something and she looked far from convinced. At the time, I had no clue what they were saying because I don't speak Jikooba.

"Can you guys actually help me out with my problem?" I asked them.

"Very well," said the elder male. He then announced to the rest of the troop something important in their language.

That's when the Monkeys then started a new type of ceremony for me. All the then Jikooba got out their instruments and starting humming.

"Close your eyes," said the elder male.

As I did as he told me to do, they all started to play music with their instruments and humming. There was then a relaxing-sounding tune of drums, flutes, violin-like instruments and humming. The elderly male placed his hand on my forehead and chanted a small tune about searching deep inside myself. I could feel something strange happening within me. It was almost like something was trying to get free. I could tell it was a sudden realizing feeling deep down.

"I have it!" cried the old Monkey.

"You wish to stay in a place that accepts you for who you really are," he continued. I opened my eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but you cannot stay with us," he said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"That female who pulled you in here, my daughter, she believes that you are a being from an evil realm," he explained, "She and I discussed this before this ceremony started"

"Let me guess," I said with a bitter tone which then proceeded with sarcasm, "I'm just different," I said while doing the quotation marks with my digits.

So then, without another word from the Monkeys, I just flew right out a window without saying another word to them all.

"_That was totally pointless_," I thought to myself as I flew above the canopy, "_Oh well, best I keep moving, I must find the perfect home, I must!_"

_To Be Continued_


	6. Griffy's Journey C6: From Bad to Worse

As I flew into the late afternoon, I happened to notice a strange fortress-like structure in the distance outside of the jungle.

When flew over to it, I first read the sign, "WARNING: No trespassers unless we asked you to come around here. If we di'int, we is gonna let our pet Roc attack yous'. PS, welcome to the Ogre Stronghold".

After I finished reading this sign, I went pale with fear; I hate Ogres and Rocs (huge Eagle-like Birds).

As I started to retreat, I spotted the Roc swoop down at me, and riding on it were 5 or 6 Lizard-like Creatures with Dog ears, Primate limbs with claws and spiny tails, these were obviously the Ogres. This was totally going to not end well.

Luckily, the Ogres and Roc stopped chasing me as soon as I was 30 feet away from the fortress. They obviously don't like strangers.

As I trekked further, it got to be 10:00 PM at night.

I decided that I would rest for the night at a tall stone wall surrounding what looked like another Pony nation on a high mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I woke up and decided that maybe this would be the place for my new home.

But before I headed for the main entrance, I stopped and wondered if the Pony-folk around here would react the same way the other places had done to me.

So I found an old rubbish heap, and foraged through it for anything useful. Bingo! That's when I found a brown colored cloak just my size with a hood to hide my head. I put the thing on and said, "Time to finally be happy".

At the main entrance, there were white-colored Pegasus Ponies with golden armor standing there. They looked tuff and strict on letting just "anyone" in, but I did managed to persuade them to let me in by saying that I had an urgent/personal telegram for their leader and that I was just a secret-acting mail dude.

But as I entered the kingdom/city place called "Canterlot," the guards who let me through did act a little suspicious about who and what I really was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walked through Canterlot with the brown cloak on, I could not help but admire the very fancy-looking buildings, fountains and statues everywhere. I then got hungry, realizing that it was indeed time for some breakfast. I headed over to a place called "Doughnut Joe's".

Inside the shop was a not-as-fancy design as the rest of the city was, but it didn't bug me. I noticed some usual customers hanging out but guess what, they were all Ponies! No other species of anything was hanging out around here. This made me feel a little down that there really was not much equality with Ponies and other species in Canterlot, but I decided to just get used to it. I walked right up to one of the spinning stools at the counter and sat in it. A male Unicorn Pony walked up to me from the other side of the counter. He was in a fast food joint uniform and asked me for my order.

"I'll take a doughnut," I said to him.

"Sure thing pal," he said to me in response and was back in seconds with a glazes doughnut, "By the way, did you know that I'm the guy who runs the place, Doughnut Joe"

I just shook my head as a way of saying "no" in response, eating the doughnut as well and drinking a glass of water that came with it.

"A lot of Ponies find it weird for a manager to be also acting like an employee," he continued, "But some find it not creepy at all"

"I don't think it's out of the ordinary," I responded, "By the way, I like the look of this shop you have here except for all the obvious health code violations"

"Hehehe, I like you!" said Joe with a smile, "Nothing you say makes any sense! PS, what's up with the brown-colored hooded cloak?"

"You see," I said, "I am incognito because I don't know how Canterlot shall react to Creatures like me"

I then took my hood off to reveal my head and face. The other customers did not really seem to bother to look at me.

"A small, brown Griffin eh?" said Joe, "I think I may have heard of your kind from school when I was a colt, Pygmy Griffin was it?"

"Correct Joe," I said, "Now how much do I need to pay for all this food and drink I got?"

"It's Free Breakfast Day," replied Joe, "Free breakfast served on the 5th of every month. Oh, and watch out for the royal guards, they get really suspicious about guys like you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After I departed Doughnut Joe's with my hooded brown cloak still on, I suddenly bumped into another Unicorn Pony; this time a teenage female of purple color. I did not really get a good look at her but I later on saw her more clearly, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Sorry there sir," she said to me in very nice-sounding female voice, "I have to keep moving, studying calls"

"Right miss," I said, hiding my face in my hood, including my longish beak.

"What are you doing with that filthy cloak over your body?" she asked me in suspicion, "And are you even a Pony, 'cause you're pretty small in shoulder height to have a mature voice like that. You sound like you're around my age"

I got worried, thinking she was finding out about me.

"I won't really report you," she continued with a sweet laugh, "I'm just messing with you, but you're clearly not a Pony; you have a Lion-like tail"

"That's because I'm a secret agent Mongoose born with a Lion-like tail," I fibbed, hoping she would not catch on, "Now I got to now"

As I walked away, I could not help but admire that Pony's rate of intelligence being about at the same rate as mine and her kind personality. Like I said before, I soon got to know her a little more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The market-place I was walking through a little later on was very unique looking, with very interesting looking products on sale, not just food but also jewelry.

Just then, my cloak accidently got caught on some merchant's spiny-covered head dress that the merchant had placed on the ground for bargain stuff and ripped right off of me, revealing myself to the public. "Oh dear," I said out loud, "Exposed!"

That's when those very same Pegasus Pony guards I had met from earlier (joined by some brown-colored Unicorn Pony guards this time) charged towards me, with plenty more guards surrounding from all directions, blocking off all my escapes including above me, for the Pegasus Ponies were flying overhead.

"From our grand-sized library," spoke one of the Pony guards in a very serious tone, "We have learned many things about the world, including the Everfree Forest inhabitants".

"So?" I asked confused.

"Pygmy Griffins are from the Everfree Forest, which makes you an evil-minded Beast and a threat to all of Horsekind!" he exclaimed fiercely.

Just then, all the guards got out nets, ropes, cuffs and chains and attacked me with those many objects. I was then a prisoner clearly.

As one of the guards started to place another chain on my body, I yelled, "Take your stinking hooves off of me you dang-darn dirty Horse!"

I moped as the guards took me in those uncomfortable shackles that were attached to all four of my legs and even my torso to the largest and fanciest building in Canterlot, the headquarters of their leader. I was scared like mad as we entered.

_To Be Continued_


	7. Griffy's Journey C7: My New Hope

I was taken, all chained up and stuff, into the palace throne room of the leader of Canterlot (in fact, the ruler of all of Equestria itself), Princess Celestia. She had got to be one of the most amazing sights I had ever seen in my life, period. She looked a lot like a combination of all the 3 kinds of Ponies in one and even (well, in a way, since I'm a different species) kind of beautiful to look at.

"Your royal majesty," said one of the guards after they had done a small bow to her, "We caught this Creature from the Everfree Forest in the square just now. How should we perform the execution on this small-sized, brown-colored Griffin your highness?" From what that guard guy said I gulped and nearly fainted.

"Has this being actually done anything wrong?" asked the princess in the most peaceful/serious/kind voice I had ever heard.

"Not really, but it was acting suspicious, wearing a brown cloak to hide itself in, and probably even planning on killing you," the guard said.

Celestia took a good look at me while sitting on her throne. She could see me very sad and miserable on the inside and that I had gone through a lot of trouble to find civilized shelter.

"I sense this Pygmy Griffin is in great pain, both physically and emotionally," she said in a rather reasonable tone.

"Wait!" cried one of the guards, looking concerned, "He's already brainwashing you Princess! He's brainwashing you with his psycho-mind powers from the Everfree Forest!"

Celestia could tell clearly that guards were becoming paranoid about the unknown.

"Unlock his shackles and leave this room without him please," she said.

As the guards unlocked my chain shackles and left the room, they said to her, "You'll be sorry your majesty".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I and the princess were alone, she asked me to come up to her throne. I took only one step before hiding my face with wings. I had both fear and sadness, for I did not trust any Ponies right then, not even things that resemble Ponies.

"Don't be frightened," she said to me gently, "I won't harm you, you are very safe now".

And with that, I strangely started to believe her. I approached her throne cautiously as she asked politely for me to sit near her side. As I settled down right next to her, I felt my fear and sadness begin to go away. I felt strangely peaceful, safe and comforted by this Pony-like being's presence by my side.

"You know what?" I said in a very week voice, "I think this might be the place for me".

_To Be Continued_


	8. Griffy's Journey C8: The Royal Life

For the following few weeks, I was one of Princess Celestia's pupils. A pupil she kept a secret from everything else.

While living in the throne room, I read a lot of magazines written by the famous representative of Canterlot's fashion world, a male Earth Pony named Hoity Toity. I also would turn on the radio and listen to classical music being performed by the famous female Earth Pony, Octavia. I also happened to notice that she had a pet Phoenix, named Philomena. I was rather annoyed with this Bird, for she was like scaring me with little fiery sparks of flame from her feathers just for laughs.

"I've got 3 words for you Birdie!" I exclaimed to Philomena, "Dinner is Served!".

And with that, I grabbed hold of her and tried to shove her down my throat (even though she was a little large for my mouth) until she got out of me by making me cough out fire and fire-colored feathers. As soon as she was out, Philomena gave me the cold shoulder.

I then felt a little guilty for trying to swallow and consume her at first.

"Now, now you two," said the sweet and spectacular voice of Celestia, "You both are technically the cause of this feud now apologize please".

"S-S-S-Sorry" I mumbled, stammered and moaned to the Phoenix and just like that, she flew over and hugged me with her wings, which I guess was her also saying she was sorry and that she accepted my apology. That hug, however, made my body temperature rise due to Philomena being a Phoenix with fire powers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few other times I was kept a secret from the public was when Celestia's 1# student, a teenage female Unicorn Pony named Twilight Sparkle, would come into the throne room to speak with her mentor about stuff. That's when I realized that Twilight was indeed that female Pony I met near Pony Joe's when I first came to Canterlot. So little did Twilight know was that her mentor's second best student being kept a secret from her, that secret second best student was me.

I one day learned something on my own, me and Twilight are around the same age if we were the same species. Another thing I discovered was that we seemed to have some sort of connection with each other, even though she never saw me while I lived with Celestia.

One day, as Twilight (or as I sometimes call her, Ms. Sparkle) was leaving the throne room after a rather short study report with her baby Mountain Dragon friend, Spike, one of the large hanging diamond decoration was starting to fall down towards her due to its chain being rusty. I quickly swooped overhead and grabbed the diamond thing before it even hit Twilight and she never noticed as she went through the door.

Celestia was impressed by my flying skills and thought she could teach me how to fly even higher than ever (practically out of the atmosphere) and I would not lose my stamina. We tried it out and it mostly worked out for me, I'm telling you; I had never felt so alive while flying ever.

"Focus now Griffy," said Celestia as a thunderstorm was approaching, "This shall be a perfect opportunity for you to master great flight, the weather factory must have had a malfunction but I actually kind of like independent storms and other sorts of nature like you do. Now anyways, focus please"

"I'm trying," I called to her as the rain, wind and thunder came through.

"Remember, my second best student!" called Celestia, "In weather like this, don't use your eyes, use your stomach"

As I tried my best with my stomach, I suddenly felt something. It was a feeling of being relaxed and my eyes were slowly beginning to shut as I swooped though the storm perfectly.

Once me and Celestia headed back to the palace in her bedroom to get ourselves dried off, I could not help but wonder at Celestia's power at being able to just make all the rain water all over herself poof away like magic while I had to use a towel. She then accidently fired a beam of her cosmic power at me while attempted to telekinize my towel away and accidently turned me into a Toad. She quickly changed me back to a Pygmy Griffin and apologized for her mistake.

"Well the sum to the square root of your powers should be accurately 24x55+666 including the square root of pi plus a large amount of atomic coordinates with accurate proportion," I suddenly rambled out, "Whoa! Viingizui! What just happened how did I know all that?"

"That accidental beam may have increased your intelligence," said Celestia with a guilty expression.

"Where's the upendoha in knowledge?" asked Griffy, "It's actually everywhere in logic. PS, "upendoha" means "love" in my language, Gabbagonian"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On one clear evening, the Canterlot council meeting was going to be held. Even though I did not take part in this meeting Celestia had to attend to, I still had to prepare the place before any Ponies could see me. I went back upstairs to ask Celestia if anything else needed to be done. When I found her, she was using some of her powers to telekinize a brush to comb her mane in the mirror.

"You women are always trying to beautify yourselves," I said jokingly.

"That we do," Celestia chuckled, "Now remember Griffy, everything must be perfect because the Canterlot council guys are pretty strict on most things. But don't try to hard or you'll hurt yourself"

"You sure are very merciful," I said.

"I'm not an Alicorn for nothing," she replied.

"One last thing to ask before I go back to preparing the meeting room," I said, "Why do have the title of princess, because with the stuff you do and everything; shouldn't that make you a queen. Queen Celestia sounds a lot better than Princess Celestia. I mean seriously. Viingizui, it's so odd"

"What makes you wonder that?" asked Celestia, hoping I would not catch onto anything personal.

"Maybe you kept the title of princess just because it sounds cute," I said with a jokingly serious face, "You're a queen! QUEEN IT UP LADY! They don't all have to look like old hags, you can still be pretty"

"The truth is that my grandmother called me that before she died and I kept the title ever since so I can primarily remember her, but I'll tell you that story some other time," she said, "Now please prepare the council room"

_To Be Continued_


	9. Griffy's Journey C9: On the Road Again

A few weeks later, Celestia decided that it would be best if I better leave Canterlot because the guards were like way to paranoid about me. She also told me I could not be a secret from the rest of the kingdom forever.

"I believe I know of the one place where you truly belong," she told me sweetly, "You will also make great friends there"

When I heard her say of this place that I could officially call home, I got so excited inside that my heart started to beat rapidly.

"These things should help you on your way there," she said as she gave me a medallion to put around my neck as well as summoning over a large group of these mysterious-looking, rainbow-colored Butterflies.

"What will all this do for me?" I asked, "How will this help find a home and a Rafipili or two? PS, "Rafipili" is Gabbagonian for "friend""

"The Butterflies shall lead you and the medallion will glow brighter the closer you get to this place I speak of," she explained.

I was still a tiny bit puzzled, but I decided to just go with it.

"Does this mean we will never see each other again?" I asked worryingly.

"Oh don't worry," she explained politely, "You will see me again from time to time. You see, I often go from nation to nation all around Equestria, doing some royal business, so you might see me again soon"

"Really?" I replied.

"In fact," she continued, "A week from now, I will be visiting this place you are going to for the Summer Sun Celebration. It's were I make the sun shine brighter than during its rising. For you see, that day shall be the day after the longest day of the year".

"Thanks' or as we say back in Gabbagon, Asanhalo," I replied gleefully, and departed Canterlot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I flew through the city with the medallion and the Butterflies, searching for the exit, the guards constantly glared at me.

"That's right, you'd better get lost," hissed one of them.

"If you ever show your Everfree Forest face anywhere around these here parts ever again," said another one, who then pretended to cut his own throat (of course a threat to me).

"Kwa-herha, boys," I said to them, "That's 'goodbye' in my language, Gabbagonian"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah, I started to follow the Butterflies to this new nation that could be the place for me. Of course, as I followed the Bugs, the medallion was getting brighter and brighter the further me and the Insects got.

When night fell, both I and the Butterflies slept in a Tree for the night.

I woke up by that Butterfly flock at dawn and I was a little annoyed by that, but I had to get used to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the morning, the Butterflies stopped flying, formed their flock together into a shape that said, "You Are Here Pal!" After that, they formed another shape that said, "You Don't Need Us No More, We'll Be Heading Back To Canterlot Now Yo". As those weird Bugs flew back the way we came, I suddenly noticed that the medallion was going brighter than ever and thus it poofed away like magic.

I eagerly looked to see the place that was indeed my destined home, and there it was. I was a small town of Ponies that looked quite friendly and neighborly and not just Ponies, I noticed that there were a few other species living in the town as well, mostly pets but also ones that were being treated like neighbors, such as Robins, Jays, Cattle and Pigs. Even the sign saying the town's name made me feel happy, "Ponyville" it said.

"_I'm home!_" I thought to myself out loud with sheer joy. I then started to chant happy songs to myself in my native, Gabbagonian language.

_To Be Continued_


	10. Griffy's Journey C10: First Impressions

The first thing to happen to me, a Pygmy Griffin living in Ponyville now, was to be greeted the mayor who just happened to pass by me and then notice my presence. She was a very loyal-looking Earth Pony mare and she seemed to be eager to accept me as a new resident of this here town.

"Hello and welcome to Ponyville sir," she said to me in a rather polite tone, "I'm the current mayor and I can tell right away that you are totally looking for a place to stay"

"You got it!" I said, "Name's Griffy, I am a Pygmy Griffin".

Pretty soon, the mayor started to tour me around a bit of the town. She never really seemed to ask where I was originally from, so I decided not to tell her.

"Oops!" said the mayor as soon as she spotted Ponyville's clock tower, spotting what time it was, "I got to do some paperwork now. I'll let you tour yourself around Griffy"

"Sure thing," I called as she started to trot away.

"I'll also sign a few sheets for you to be an official citizen!" she called back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I flew on top of one the building to get a good view of the town. Suddenly, just 2 minutes after I had reached the top, some blue, Pony-sized object zoomed through the air, with a rainbow-colored trail behind it, accidently getting me caught on this speeding thing.

"Whoa!" said the object, "Looks like I caught another bystander by accident again"

The object stopped and I fell off into a puddle of mud. I opened my eyes and looked up to see what that zooming thing was, a blue-colored teenage female Pegasus Pony with a rainbow-colored mane and tail.

"Name's Rainbow Dash!" she said to me, "What's yours?"

"Griffy, I'm a Griffin, Pygmy species," I said as I got myself out of the mud and shook the brown stuff off of me like a Dog.

That's when Rainbow (or Ms. Dash as I sometimes call her) started bragging about how cool her flight stunts were. She even told me of she was the 1# fan of the Wonderbolts. I told her that I was also a fan as well.

"Sure hope we can hang out again some other time Griff," she said to me in a rather pleased voice.

"See ya," I said, and continued my self-guided tour.

"Wait a minute!" said Rainbow landing on the ground in front of me, "You say you're a Griffin, yet you don't look like the Griffins I've seen before"

"That's probably you've seen Giant Griffins, the larger; more well-known variety of Griffin," I responded, "We Pygmy Griffins are a little rarer. Also, you can also see one big species difference; outside the body size, beak length and coloration"

"And what might that be," she asked, acting quite interested.

"Our ears," I said, twitching my ears to show her, "Giant Griffins have small, Bird-like ears and we Pygmy Griffins have longish, Mammal-like ears. You could say that Pygmy Griffin ears are Kangaroo-like in a way"

"Well, I got to go now," said Rainbow Dash and she flew off with me just sitting on the ground, watching her fly away. I realized that I made a friend finally and that made me feel so happy inside.

That's I realized that Rainbow was a lot like my older brother. That made me feel more at home here in Ponyville in a way.

_To Be Continued_


	11. Griffy's Journey C11: Everything's Pink

I stopped by a convenient-looking bakery called "Sugar Cube Corner". I decide that I would get some breakfast here since it was still morning and I had not really eaten yet.

As soon as I walked through the door, I was immediately greeted by some crazy-acting, teenage, female Earth Pony. I also took extreme note that she was entirely pink-colored; as well as having a puffy-looking mane and tail.

"Hi there! Hi there! Hi There!" she exclaimed in a really fast and excited tone, "I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie! You can call me just Pinkie Pie or Pinkie!"

"Yeah, yeah sure," I said, trying to get away from this nutty Steed. I tried to explain to her who and what I was, but Pinkie kept on just bouncing around the store.

"Ms. Pie!" I demanded, "Enough of this foolishness or I'll..."

"Let us handle this," said two very reasonable acting Earth Pony adults that had just come out of the kitchen, "Mr. & Mrs. Cake at your service sir".

So after tossing the pink Pony a cupcake to make her calm the hay down, I finally got introduced properly to Pinkie and Mr. and Mrs. Cake (who were the two owners of this bakery and hypothetically Pinkie's aunt and uncle, I don't know if they really are her aunt and uncle so yeah).

I even sighed up for a part time job at this bakery known as Sugar Cube Corner as the dishwasher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just when I was about to leave, Pinkie zoomed right over to me and said while hugging me to hard, "You look like you need to party Griff-o-reeno"

"Now I don't think will be needed Pinkie," I replied.

"But you have like got to join one of my parties," she said, "They're fun! There's candy, cake, balloons, music, dancing.."

"ALL RIGHT! I GET IT!" I roared with extreme annoyance.

"Oh wait, sorry for out bursting there, Pinkie," I apologized desperately.

"Well you should really come to one of my Parties some time Griffy," she offered.

At first, I was a little not too okay with the offer, until she gave me the adorable pleading look with her eyes while making a cute sound with her voice.

"Fine..." I finally said. That's when I realized I still had not had breakfast yet.

Somehow, Pinkie could hear my stomach growl, so she zipped over to the kitchen and was soon back with a box of powdered doughnuts.

"Thanks' Pink!" I said as I started to eat the doughnuts and continued talking with mouth slightly full, "I'll try to come by one of your parties sometime"

And with that, Pinkie let out a squeal of joy and started hopping around the store happily. Just then, I knew it was a good time to leave the store while she was distracted by her happiness. Of course, I didn't leave without the powdered doughnuts. That's when it occurred to me; Pinkie was a lot like my younger sister; so that also made me feel more at home around here.

Suddenly a pain struck my left hind leg. I looked around to discover an Alligator hatchling gnawing at my Lion-like hind legs.

Pinkie suddenly zoomed out, gently grabbed hold of the baby Alligator and said that that was just her pet Alligator, named Gummy (dew to the fact he strangely had no teeth yet).

_To Be Continued_


	12. Griffy's Journey C12: Meet Rarity

Later that afternoon, I decided to check out a rather fancy-looking store called "Rarity's Boutique". I liked the store's slogan, "Where everything Chic, Unique & Magnifique".

As entered the store, I was first greeted by a rather glamorous-looking, white-colored, teenage, female Unicorn Pony with a purple mane and tail who introduced herself as Rarity.

"My, my, my!" she said to me in amazement, "You are very unique sight"

"Is that a compliment?" I asked

"What I mean is that you certainly would be the one to try on my new outfits that are not for Ponies," she replied.

"_Well this can't be good. I'm going to be dressed up like a doll!_" I thought to myself worryingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, after her debating of what outfit would look "splendid" for me, we finally came to the conclusion of me wearing musketeer clothing (I also found it rather odd that this Pony made clothes for others even though nopony seems to actually were clothes). I, of course, took that outfit off afterwards since I feel gross in attire.

I decided that I would sign up for another part time job, which would be assisting Rarity with some of the outfit designs at this boutique. Just as I was signing the form, I suddenly felt sharp teeth and claws grab hold of my Lion-like tail.

"YYOOOUUUCCHH," I yelled in pain. I turned my head around to find a House Cat fidgeting around with my tail.

"Oh don't mind her darling," said Rarity, "Opalescence here just loves to play with new objects she finds".

Opalescence (or Opal for shot), eventually got off of me and went back over to her littler Cat bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just when I was about to leave, a very young Unicorn Pony just then confronted me.

"Hi!" she said to me happily, "I'm Sweetie Belle!"

"Griffy, the Pygmy Griffin," I replied to her as I quickly turned to Rarity and whispered, "Is this little filly one of your crazy customers?"

"Oh no dear," Rarity assured me, "Sweetie Belle here is my little sister"

"Oh really? You know, I have a younger sister too" I said, flashing back to my younger days.

As I finally left the store, I realized that that fashionable, neat-freak Pony was a lot like my twin sister growing up. Once again, I felt more at home because old memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still remember that time I first met you, totally," said Sweetie Belle, somewhat accidently interrupting Griffy's tale.

"You were very eager to meet new beings then," said Griffy, "Now back to the story"

_To Be Continued_


	13. Griffy's Journey C13: APPLES!

It was then 12:00 in the afternoon, so that meant it was time for lunch. Lucky for me, I found what looked like Ponyville's best farm orchard, Sweet Apple Acres.

I perched in one of the many Apple Trees in the vast orchard and I started to eat some of the red fruit growing (of course I shined them first on one of my forelimbs). Apples have been, since that moment, one of my best favorite edibles.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here ya'll?" spoke a female voice from down the Tree I was in.

There, standing on the ground was teenage, female Earth Pony with her tail and mane somewhat braided and wearing a ten gallon hat.

"Get out of this here orchard and quit stealin' mah Apples ya thievin' varmint!" she demanded, looking up at me with a rather annoyed look.

Just then, she used her hind legs to buck at the Tree I was in, in which caused both me and the Apples to fall out of the branches and into these baskets. As soon as I poked my head out of the basket I was in, the Earth Pony gave me a very sour, yet somewhat confused, look.

"What in the Alicorn's name are ya'll?" she asked me curiously.

"A Pygmy Griffin," I responded, "My name's Griffy and I didn't mean to eat your Apples, I was just hungry for lunch and I just thought..."

"That's enough," the Earth Pony interrupted, "I understand ya'll are hungry, but you should really just ask first before just thundering into somepony's orchard and start chowing on their Apples"

"I guess you're right," I said as I climbed out of the Apple basket.

"If ya'll want somethin' to eat," she continued, "Just follow me! Name's Applejack by the way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, Applejack was taking me over to a small picnic table near a large red barn.

"Winona!" called out Applejack and just like that, a Dog raced over to us both and Applejack told her to bring over the rest of the Apple family and lunch food.

Sitting right there on that picnic table in front of me after a minute or so later, were tasty-looking Apple snacks, Apple Fritters, Candy Apples, Apple Pies, you name it!

That's when I got introduced to the rest of the Applejack's family: Her older brother (Big Macintosh), her younger sister (Apple Bloom) and her grandmother (Granny Smith).

All of a sudden, I realized I had just eaten some Apples from the orchard already, so I couldn't really eat any more for the time being.

"I think should probably get going now," I replied.

"You're not gonna stay for Lunch with us?" asked that little Apple Bloom to me.

After she had asked me that, Apple Bloom made a sweet little face at me and blinked twice (which induced more cuteness). Her innocent and sweet offering strangely made my stomach empty again.

I couldn't help but finally, give into the offer being done with a "pleading little girl" face.

"Daaaawwweerr...FINE!" I finally confessed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah remember that moment," said Apple Bloom, accidently interrupting Griffy's story

"Yes, being adorable is you deadliest weapon," said Griffy which followed with Apple Bloom making a proud face, "In fact it's a big weapon for all three of you. Now where was I? Oh yeah"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that big meal, Applejack (or AJ for short) said I could come back any time to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Come any time sugar cube," AJ said to me politely.

As I left the farm, I couldn't help but admire that Applejack's personality was a lot like my father's (yet another way of making me feel at home away from home).

_To Be Continued_


	14. Griffy's Journey C14: So Far So Good

Just as I was starting exit the farm, Applejack suddenly raced right over to me with a jar in her mouth. As soon as she cought up with me, She toosed it over for me to catch.

"Here", she said sweetly, "Take this here jar of Apple sauce, since ya'll just love Apples so dang much"

"Gee, thank's", I responded, "Very generous of you". Right after I had finished my compliment, AJ's face blushed at what I said about here generous side.

"My oh my", she said, "Ya'll sure know how to flatter a lady, Griff".

But just as I started to depart, AppleJack then warned me that the Apple sauce she'd given could be stolen by Caribou and Badgers.

From what Applejack said I got very paranoid, not realizing that it was only a joke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Speaking of more weird things happening to me, I suddenly rain into to young Unicorn Pony colts named Snips and Snails. As we did our first impressions on each other, I could clearly tell that these two were not the brightest things on four legs.

"Are you a crazy lab expirament?", asked Snails

"_Give me a break, _I sighed to myself.

"He's obviously a Griffin of small size", said Snips to Snails

I smiled at Snips being more sensible than Snails just then.

After escaping those two idiots, I started to hallucinate and see Snips and Snails shape shift into a nightmare-like Caribou and a nightmare-like Badger. I quckly snapped myself out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very nice all the other residents of Ponyville: such as these two good female friends named Bon-Bon (an Earth Pony) and Lyra (a Unicorn Pony), Doctor Whoof (a male Earth Pony who has for a long time, working on a time machine), Ditzy Doo (a cross-eyed female Pegasus Pony often nicknamed "Derpy Hooves" with craving for muffins and love effections for Doc Whoof) and even three nice female Earth Ponies named Lily, Rose and Daisy.

I decided to get yet another side job. This time, I signed up for being janitor at the local spa being run by these very welcoming Earth Pony sisters named Lotus and Aloe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When dinner time came, a little bit after sunset, I settled to eat the Apple Sauce for dinner and man, was it good!

After throwing the jar away into a trash bin, I discovered a beautiful-looking garden with a small cottage-like house being surounded by the garden. I gaped in wide-eyed amazment at all the little Animals that were living here.

I even got really excited when I found that this "Nature Paradise" was right next to the EverFree Forest, my homeland.

"Well, I guess I won't have to feel so far from home now", I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I then decided to visit whomever was living in this nature house. That's when I tripped over a rock and fell on ground face first and flipped over on my back.

After that accident, I was starting to pass out and the Pony living inside the cottage ran over to me but I could not see this Pony clearly, for I was falling into a deep slumber from my injuries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I then, thank's to my overactive imagination, started having a nightmare about Applejack's joke on me that Caribou and Badgers would steal Apple sauce from me.

This resulted in the nightmare being a really trippy song being sung as I was being tormented by very bizarre looking Caribou and Badgers (PS, it would have been weirder if they were Elephants and Weasels doing this stuff to me).*

_To Be Continued_

* A reference to the song, "Heffalumps and Woozles" from Disney's _Winnie the Pooh_.


	15. Griffy's Journey C15: Fluttershy

After my completely insane nightmare, I woke up to find that I had been passed out all night because it was already 6:00 AM in the morning. I also discovered that I wasn't outside when I had passed out, I was in a small bed, just my size, in some sort of bedroom-like room that was rather nature themed. I could clearly tell I was in that cottage I had attempted to enter yesterday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bedroom door suddenly started to open and a very sweet and kind quiet voice came through saying, "I hope the little guy is okay". And in came, a yellow-colored, female, teenage Pegasus Pony with both a long and pink mane and tail. In fact, she must have been the Pony who rushed over to me when I was just getting knocked out yesterday. She then noticed with suprise that I was already awake.

"Are you feeling okay?", she asked calmly.

"I guess so", I replied, "Well okay, my beak doe ache a little still"

The Pegasus Pony was stunned to find that I was speaking in her language (PS, before my journey actually started, I did some research in the EverFree Forest's public library and learned enough words in the Steed tongue to speek to these to Equines fluently).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm Griffy the Pygmy Griffin", I said to her, "What's your name?"

All she did was a rather quiet mumble in response, "um, my name is Flutters..."

"Sorry, what was that?", I asked.

"umm, I'm Flut...", she quietly mummbled.

"Still didn't quite catch that", I said.

Just then, she got into a rather shy position, trying to hide her face in her long mane with a cute little shy sound. We both just stood there quiet for about half a minute.

"Oooookaaaay", I said in a slightly wierded-out tone, "I'll just check out where your mailbox is to figure out who you are"

I lept over to the window and spotted her mailbox down on the ground and it read "Fluttershy".

"Fluttershy's your name eh?", I said, turning my head around. All Fluttershy did in response was another adorable sounding wimper, due her being shy and all.

Just when I started to fly towards her, my back suddenly gave out on me, "YYYOOOWWW!", I wailed as I plumeted to the carpet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fluttershy desperately flew over and picked me up with her forelimbs and cradled me saying, "Of no, you're still unwell, it's best you get back into the little medic bed"

As she tucked me back into the bed, I felt just a little annoyed at her erge to care for me like an infant.

"Is this all really called for?", I asked.

"Yes it is", Fluttershy replied, "Now let me get you some breakfest"

The next thing you know it, she was back in a flash with Cinnamon-coated cookies and a cup of Orange juice. After I ate and drank the stuff, one of the most soothing sounds to ever cross my ears was about to come along.

"How about I sing you a get well lullaby", she asked nicely.

"Wwweeeeeelllll...sure", I said in response.

Fluttershy than sang one of the memorable childhood songs I could think of as well as sing it in the most beautiful teenage singing voice I've ever heard. Words cannot even discribe how soothing it was.

The next thing you know it, I was sound asleep again.

_To Be Continued_


	16. Griffy's Journey C16: EPICNESS!

Once I had woken up, I decided to just hang out with Fluttershy in her living room, chating about our lives.

I have to admit, even though this Pegasus Pony was absolutely shy around most, she had a real thing for little woodland Creatures.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're from the EverFree Forest!", exclaimed Fluttershy when she heard me mention where I'm native to, "But...y-you don't s-s-seem evil or bad", she stammered nervously.

"Not all EverFree Forest inhabitants are evil Flutter", I continued.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you", said Fluttershy qiuetly, twiddling her hooves.

"Wait!", I exclaimed in a stunned fashion, "I just remembered! Would you happen to know what that rainbow-like explosion that occured years ago was? I remember it inspiring me when I was just a chick-cub".

"Sounds like you whitnessed a Sonic Rainboom being performed", answered Fluttershy.

"A Sonic Whatboom?", I said puzzled.

Suddenly, at that very moment, the sound of a tea kettle boiling came from the kitchen.

"Oh my!", said Fluttershy excitedly, "The tea is ready".

After then taking me outside to a picnic table for me to enjoy the sight of EverFree Forest just standing right there, Fluttershy then came out with two teacups and the kettle, sat down and said, "Here Griffy, try some tea"

At first I was curious to see what this liquid substance ("Tea" as Fluttershy called it) would taste all right. I actually found it to be only microscopiclly tasty, mostly revolting.

"Now now Griffy Wiffy", Fluttershy said in baby-talk, "Don't be Cwanky Wanky about your Dwinky Winky Poo!"

"_I Think I'm Going to be Sicky Wicky Poo_", I thought to myself.

Overall, Fluttershy reminded me of both my older female cousin and that girl Griffin I always had a crush on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, after living with Fluttershy, I had chosen to live in and old Red Maple Tree in the town park, as an official citizen of Ponyville.

During that same day, I also realized that it was almost time for the Summer Sun Celebration (meaning I will be seeing Princess Celestia again!)

While taking a few laps in the air that afternoon, I happened to notice two guards from Canterlot flying past, pulling a golden chariot with what looked like Celestia's best student, Twilight Sparkle, and her pet (I mean assistant/friend) Dragon, Spike. Now Spike was looking very happy, but Twilight wasn't.

As soon as I returned to Ponyville, I noticed that Twilight and Spike had already met that insane Pinkie Pie who greeted them by making a big gasp for no apparent reason. Just as the two were starting to head over to Sweet Apple Acres, I quickly zoomed over, stopped them both in their tracks and started introducing myself and everything.

They also told me that Twilight was truthfully just in town to make friends of her own species.

After that I departed to go find some Bugs and Worms to eat. That's when it occured to me, Twilight reminded me of my mother and Spike reminded of that annoying Gremlin I used to know growing up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, I went to sleep earlier than I usually do, just so I could get up early and come to the celebration on time. Just a few minutes before the crack of dawm, I woke up and saw that everypony was geeting ready for Celestia to appear. While I worked my way through the crowd, I met up with Spike, the Dragon, and pretty soon, he and me were were pals; the guys. I also could'nt happen but notice he was, for an unknown reason, fantasizing about Rarity. I tried to negotiate that he should not be in love with her (due to an age difference and a species difference), but he would not listen; thus, I had no choice but to bonk him on the head with my fist.

Just then, Celestia did not appear. And standing there, with a black fur coat and dark blue armor, was the evil version of Celestia's long lost younger sister she had told me tales about, Luna. This evil version of Princess Luna identified herself as Nightmare Moon and she planned to send the whole world into eternal night, forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed the six Pony girls into the EverFree Forest to complete their mission in saving the world with the Elements of Harmony. They never seemed to notice me at all. I whitnessed the whole entire battle, and it was AWESOME!

After Luna's Redemption and the Celebration that order was back, I was very wierd feeling about the unknown reason why Luna had transformed into Nightmare Moon; maybe we'll discover the answer in the future. Me and Spike were both a little disapointed that we didn't become heroes and save the world with the six "PWNies". But however, me and Spike later got to be official members of that Pony gang of six (becoming the gang of eight) some time later on, but that's a tale for another time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that, Cutie Mark Crusaders, is how I came to live in Ponyville", said Griffy, still sitting on a park bench while Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat in front of him with amazed faces.

"Well at least tell us what you did after the Summer Sun Celebration and Princess Luna's redemption", said Scootaloo.

"Yeah", agreed Sweetie Belle, "You active or not"

"Well sure I was", replied Griffy as he suddenly eyed a passing Butterfly and then snagged it with his beak and swallowed it alive, "Do want to know just a brief summary or something?"

"That's a great ahdea!" said Apple Bloom.

"That was supposed to be a joke", said Griffy, but it was too late for him to retreat from the three foals. They immediately jumped onto the same bench he was on and continuously asked him to tell them more about his life in Ponyville up to date.

"Make me", he said with his arms crossed.

So the three young fillies made adorable faces by making their lower lips quiver and blink their eyes a few times.

"NNNOOO!", wailed Griffy with a bit of laughter and smiling in his wailing, trying his best to cover his eyes. He peeked through to see if it had stopped, but no; it had not. The three foals added cute little girl whimpers to encourage him more.

"PLEASE", moaned Griffy in agony, "Stop trying to make tell you more stories by making adorableness with your lips, voices and opticals! Okay, fiiiinnne!"

"YYYAAAAAYYYYYYYY!", cried out the Cutie Mark Crusaders in joyful personalities, "So what did you do?"

"Well", said Grify taking a deep breath in and then said everything he had done in the first season of this show as fast as he could, "I'm truthfully kinda creeped out that the environment outside of the EverFree Forest needs Pony's to live (I'd consider THAT to be unnatural instead of my homeland), but I guess I'll have to get ued to it; so I'm like incredibly annoyed when the Running of the Leaves turnament and Winter Wrap Up take place. Also, I finally got to meet a Giant Griffin for the first time in my life (I met a rather rude female Giant Griffin named Gilda). I like to bonk Spike on the head whenever he romantically eyes Rarity. I also met a rhyming Zebra named Zecora, we went on a trip to Apple-Loosa and saw the conflict between the Earth Pony settlers and the indiginous Bison (often informally called "Buffalo" by the settlers), I went the Young Fliers competition to see Rainbow Dash compete and got amazed when I saw her perform her second Sonic Rainboom, refreshing my childhood of when I first whitnessed it being performed by her (even though I never knew it really was her) and finally, Celestia sent me a ticket to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with my seven friends; in which I came there to get some respect from the Canterlot gaurds, but no, I got no respect at all"

"So we can go home now", they asked Griffy.

"You got it!", replied Griffy as he flew off the bench and back into the leaves of his Maple Tree house, "But wait!"

He then poked his head and front legs out of his Tree's leaves, holding a wooden flute and looking very eger to play it.

"What are you going to do now?", asked Sweetie Belle.

"You are about to hear the sounds of my old home, Gabbagon, the most beautiful place in all of the EverFree Forest", he responded and then started to play the flute, making a beautiful-sounding tune which then followed with Griffy singing a short tune in Gabbagonian language:

_Amanalu duniaina_

_Amanalu duniaina_

_Amanalu duniaina_

"Wow", said Scootaloo, "That really felt relaxing"

"Wow, ah think ah just entered a world where nuthin' is bad", said Apple Bloom.

"And I think I know what happened to me", said Sweetie Belle as she looked up at Griffy with a blissfull face.

She then started to imagine sparkling lights around Griffy and also see Griffy's light blue eyes become very peaceful looking.

"Are developing a crush on me?", asked Griffy, "Because you better not be, it's wrong. For one thing, we are two completely different species and even if we were the same species, I'd be like waaaaaay too old for you"

Sweetie Belle then got an ashamed look on her face and nodded in agreement.

"Until we meet again, Cutie Mark Crusaders", said Griffy as he moved his head and front legs back into the leaves of his Tree, "Kwa-herha, that means goodbye in Gabbagonian"

_The End _

_(The story shall continue with "The Swarms Strike")_


End file.
